rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Usuario:Matt Olsen
Boas a todos. Ando a organizar esto un pouco, categorizando, collendo artigos da Wikipedia e traducíndoos... Aínda queda moito traballo por diante, así que mans á obra. Artigos rematados (ou case, xa sabedes, podedes ampliar todo o que queirades) Bandas * 30 Seconds to Mars * A Perfect Circle * Audioslave * Kyuss Discos Álbumes 1965 * Bringing It All Back Home | Rubber Soul 1966 * Blonde on Blonde | Highway 61 Revisited | Pet Sounds | Revolver 1967 * Are You Experienced? | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | The Doors | Velvet Underground and Nico 1968 * A Saucerful of Secrets | Astral Weeks | The Beatles 1969 *''Abbey Road'' | Led Zeppelin | Led Zeppelin II | Let It Bleed | The Piper at the Gates of Dawn 1970 * Black Sabbath | Led Zeppelin III | Lizard | Paranoid 1971 * Led Zeppelin IV | Meddle | Who's Next 1972 * Exile on Main St. 1973 * Larks' Tongues in Aspic | The Dark Side of the Moon 1975 * Blood on the Tracks | Born to Run 1976 * A Day at the Races | Black and Blue | Leftoverture | Presence | Ramones 1977 * Love Gun | Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols 1979 * In Through the Out Door | London Calling | Three Imaginary Boys 1980 * Boy | Seventeen Seconds 1981 * Faith | October 1982 * How Could Hell Be Any Worse? | Pornography 1983 * Confusion Is Sex | Into the Unknown | It | Kill 'Em All | Let's Dance | Murmur | War 1984 * Menos mal que nos queda Portugal | Reckoning | Ride the Lightning | The Red Hot Chili Peppers | The Unforgettable Fire 1985 * Bad Moon Rising | Dinosaur | Fables of the Reconstruction | Flip Your Wig | Freaky Styley | Germicide | The Head on the Door 1986 * Candy Apple Grey | Clairvoyance | EVOL | Lifes Rich Pageant | Master of Puppets 1987 * Document | Even If and Especially When | Freaks | Gluey Porch Treatments | Hate Your Friends | Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me | Sister | The Joshua Tree | The Uplift Mofo Party Plan 1988 * ...And Justice for All | Bug | Buzz Factory | Creator | Daydream Nation | Green | Invisible Lantern | Me gusta como andas | Ultramega OK 1989 * Bleach | Lick | Louder than Love | Mother's Milk | Mudhoney | No Control | Ozma | Pretty Hate Machine 1990 * 39/Smooth | Against the Grain | Facelift | Goo | Lovey | The Razors Edge 1991 * Achtung Baby | Alanis | Badmotorfinger | Blood Sugar Sex Magik | Bullhead | Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge | Gish | Green Mind | Leisure | Metallica | Nevermind | Out of Time | Pocket Full of Kryptonite | Pretty on the Inside | Ten | Wretch 1992 * Automatic for the People | Blind Melon | Blues for the Red Sun | Core | Dirt | Dirty | Drink Free Forever | Dry | Generation Terrorists | Generator | Incesticide | It's a Shame About Ray | Kerplunk! | Piece of Cake | Rage Against the Machine | Separations | Vulgar Display of Power 1993 * A Storm in Heaven | Come on Feel the Lemonheads | Gold Against the Soul | In Utero | Modern Life Is Rubbish | Pablo Honey | Recipe for Hate | Rid of Me | Saturation | Siamese Dream | Undertow | Where You Been | Zooropa 1994 * American Thighs | Definitely Maybe | Diary | Dookie | Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star | His 'n' Hers | Live Through This | Monster | No One Rides for Free | Parklife | Portrait of an American Family | Prick | Purple | Superunknown | Stranger Than Fiction | The Division Bell | The Downward Spiral | The Holy Bible | To Bring You My Love | Turn It Upside Down | Vitalogy | Welcome to Sky Valley | Without A Sound 1995 * (What's the Story) Morning Glory? | ...And the Circus Leaves Town | A Northern Soul | Alice in Chains | Answer That and Stay Fashionable | Ballbreaker | Daredevil | Different Class | Elastica | Exit the Dragon | Foo Fighters | Fungus Amongus | Garbage | I Should Coco | Insomniac | Life on a Plate | Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness | My Brother the Cow | Nemesisters | One Hot Minute | Policlínico miserable | Sunny Day Real Estate | The Bends | '' The Great Escape'' | The Presidents of the United States of America | THRAK | Washing Machine 1996 * II | Acrobatic Tenement | Antichrist Superstar | Car Button Cloth | Dance Hall at Louse Point | Die for the Government | Domestiques | Down on the Upside | Everything Must Go | Evil Empire | In a Bar, Under the Sea | In Search Of... | Load | New Adventures in Hi-Fi | No Code | Pinkerton | Placebo | The Gray Race | Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop | Ænima 1997 * Barely Legal | Be Here Now | Blur | Eight Arms to Hold You | Hand It Over | nimrod. | Payin' the Dues | Polythene | Pop | ReLoad | Shut Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes | The Action is Go | The Colour and the Shape 1998 * A Thousand Leaves | Adore | American Teenage Rock 'n' Roll Machine | Celebrity Skin | Goddamnit | How It Feels to Be Something On | In/Casino/Out | In the Aeroplane Over the Sea | Mechanical Animals | No Substance | Queens of the Stone Age | Mutations | System of a Down | Their System Doesn't Work For You | This Is Hardcore | This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours | Tomorrow Hit Today | Without You I'm Nothing | Yield 1999 * 13 | A New Kind of Army | Black Sails in the Sunset | Bury the Hatchet | Californication | Coping with the Urban Coyote | Fantômas | Make Yourself | Midnite Vultures | No. 4 | Showbiz | The Battle of Los Angeles | The Bootlicker | The Ideal Crash | The Maggot | The White Stripes 2000 * 100 Broken Windows | A Thought Crushed My Mind | All Hands on the Bad One | All That You Can't Leave Behind | Binaural | Black Market Music | Bloodflowers | Freaked Out and Small | High Visibility | Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) | Kid A | King of the Road | MACHINA/The Machines of God | MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music | Mass Romantic | Maybe I'll Catch Fire | Mer de Noms | NYC Ghosts & Flowers | Parachutes | Rated R | Relationship of Command | Resolver | Standing on the Shoulder of Giants | The Art of Drowning | The Better Life | The Crybaby | The Distillers | The New America | The Rising Tide | Veni Vidi Vicious 2001 * A Story in White | Amnesiac | ANThology | beautifulgarbage | Charged | Comets on Fire | Electroretard | Free All Angels | From Here to Infirmary | Gorillaz | Home from Home | Is This It | Know Your Enemy | Lateralus | Morning View | Origin of Symmetry | Reveal | Shangri-La Dee Da | Toxicity | Underground Network | We Love Life | White Blood Cells 2002 * 30 Seconds to Mars | A Rush of Blood to the Head | Audioslave | Away from the Sun | Behind Silence and Solitude | Bring 'Em In | By the Grace of God | By the Way | California Crossing | Field Recordings from the Sun | Heathen Chemistry | Hostile Ambient Takeover | Last Stop Suburbia | Maladroit | Mobilize | Murray Street | One Beat | One by One | Riot Act | Sea Change | Since We've Become Translucent | Sing Sing Death House | The All-American Rejects | The Process of Belief | The Second Stage Turbine Blade | Turn on the Bright Lights | Under Rug Swept | Wiretap Scars 2003 * Absolution | Contraband | Coral Fang | De-Loused in the Comatorium | Electric Version | Elephant | Fingers Crossed | Good Mourning | I Am the Movie | Mary Star of the Sea | Room on Fire | Sleeping with Ghosts | The Golden Age of Grotesque | The Power of Beef | The Terror State | Thirteenth Step | TruANT 2004 * A Crow Left of the Murder... | Aha Shake Heartbreak | America's Sweetheart | American Idiot | Antics | Around the Sun | Auf der Maur | Blue Cathedral | Delìrium Còrdia | Franz Ferdinand | Future Perfect | How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb | Hurricane Bar | Lifeblood | Love Everybody | Peace, Love, Death Metal | Sonic Nurse | Start the Machine | The Cure | The Empire Strikes First | This Darkened Heart | Tyrannosaurus Hives | Uh Huh Her 2005 * A Beautiful Lie | Bang Bang Rock and Roll | Bleed Like Me | Commit This to Memory | Crimson | Demon Days | Digital Ash in a Digital Urn | Don't Believe the Truth | Frances the Mute | Get Behind Me Satan | Guero | Hypnotize | In Case We Die | In Your Honor | Life Begins Again | Lullabies to Paralyze | Make Believe | Mezmerize | Move Along | Out of Exile | Pocket Revolution | Seventeen Days | Silent Alarm | Suspended Animation | The Woods | Twin Cinema 2006 * (A) Senile Animal | 10,000 Days | Amputechture | Avatar | Black Holes and Revelations | Death by Sexy | First Impressions of Earth | For Blood and Empire | IV | Light Grenades | Meds | Ode to Ochrasy | Pearl Jam | Rather Ripped | Revelations | Stadium Arcadium | The Fall of Ideals | The Information | The Lemonheads | Threes | Under a Billion Suns 2007 * A Weekend in the City | Because of the Times | Beyond | Challengers | Chase This Light | Eat Me, Drink Me | Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace | Elect the Dead | Era Vulgaris | Even If It Kills Me | Favourite Worst Nightmare | Hissing Fauna, Are You the Destroyer? | I-Empire | Icky Thump | It's a Bit Complicated | Libertad | Minutes to Midnight | My Heart Has a Wish That You Would Not Go | Neon Bible | Never Seen the Light of Day | New Maps of Hell | New Wave | Our Love to Admire | Places Like This | Puzzle | Send Away the Tigers | Some Loud Thunder | The Black and White Album | Trees Outside the Academy | Twilight of the Innocents | We Must Obey | Year Zero | Zeitgeist 2008 * The Bedlam in Goliath EPs 1982 * Chronic Town | Sonic Youth 1983 * Kill Yr Idols 1984 * Back to the Known 1988 The Abbey Road E.P. 1991 * Lull 1992 * Broken | Drill | Peel Sessions (The Smashing Pumpkins EP) | Sap 1993 * Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew 1994 * Jar of Flies 1995 * Songs from the Superunknown 1996 * Alfaro Vive, Carajo! 1997 * Enjoy Incubus | The Good Life 1999 * Vaya 2000 * Fukd I.D. 2002 * Austere Instrumentistas Baixistas * Krist Novoselic | Matt Lukin | Paul Hinojos | Robert DeLeo Bateristas * Dave Grohl | Jimmy Chamberlin | Kenny Aronoff | Patty Schemel Guitarristas * Daron Malakian, Jason Everman